Watchmen Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Watchman can open a 'dimensional window' that allows him to see across a dimensional barrier into another world. The window is usually about the size of a typical house window and any beings being observed in another realm cannot see the observing Watchmen (without aid, anyway). -Weaken The Barrier = Watchmen can 'soften' the dimensional wall in an area, making passage easier between universes. 2ND DEGREE -Hear The Word = Watchman can listen intently and 'hear' the frequency of the Word in that dimension. This will be necessary if the Watchman wants to navigate the Alterverse. -Ephemeral Shift = Watchman can "flicker" into a target dimension for a short duration of time. The Watchman will be incorporeal and thus invulnerable to harm until they return. 3RD DEGREE -Slider = Watchman can transport himself and small items on his person into a target dimension. 4TH DEGREE -Peekaboo = Watchman can visual see into a target dimension even while viewing the world he is in now. The landscapes of the two will simple overlap, often with a variation in colors and tones to help distinguish objects. 5TH DEGREE -Share The Faith = Watchman can cause others to hear the Word as well. -Rift Wave = Watchman can blast away with an errant wave of dimensional reality, dealing significant damage to anyone hit by it. 6TH DEGREE -Doorway = Watchman can open a doorway between worlds that allows themselves and other people to cross over. Doorway is large enough for a humanoid of average size but not something like a car. 7TH DEGREE -Sudden Escape = Watchman can jump through dimensions even when in a pitched battle. 8TH DEGREE -Greater Doorway = Watchman can now open doorways large enough to drive vehicles through. -Wormhole = Watchman can create temporary wormholes that will last for weeks or months on their own unless 'programmed' otherwise by the Adept to close early. 9TH DEGREE -Doesn't Feel Right = Watchman gets a strange sense of uneasiness when around items that don't belong in the dimensions he is currently occupying (items from other dimensions brought to this one). 10TH DEGREE -Lock Down = Watchman can strengthen the dimensional barrier in his current universe, making it more difficult for others to gain entry. -Pocket Dimension = Watchman can create a 'pocket' of artificial reality to form in the 'space' between realms, creating his own private mini-dimension to fill with whatever he can. 11TH DEGREE -Long-Distance Throw = Watchman can fire a projectile and cause it to disappear in the dimension they are in now and reappear in a target dimension. Watchmen must be using a specific ability that allows him to sight his target in the other dimension otherwise it will be a wild shot. -Stable Wormhole = Adept can now create stable, permanent worm-holes between worlds. Ever played Shoots and Ladders? 12TH DEGREE -Overlapping = Watchman can cause two or more universes to temporarily overlap, existing in the same place at the same time. This is a violent merging that results in objects in both worlds being patch worked together, often with fatalities. Adepts who use this power had better have an excellent reason for doing so. 13TH DEGREE -Here We Go = Watchman can jump entire locations or city blocks and anything in them between universes. 14TH DEGREE -Summon The Forgotten = Watchman can summon the powerful Forgotten Ones who while not under his control will usually be favorable to the Adept who summoned them and their allies. 15TH DEGREE -Change The Tune = Only the most powerful and experienced Watchmen in history have ever attempted this full use of their powers and lived to tell about it. Essentially the Adept is attempting to pick two individual universes within the multiverse and exchange their Word frequencies. This is often done to "hide" a universe and prevent others from reaching it, for whatever reason.